


Do you think Mark would...?

by theirblinggirl, ythurielle



Series: The HPA AU [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Established Relationship, Foreshadowing, Got7 Hyungline Poly Agenda, Idol Jackson Wang, M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Pre-OT4, Producer Im Jaebeom, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirblinggirl/pseuds/theirblinggirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythurielle/pseuds/ythurielle
Summary: “Do you guys think Mark shaves? You know, like, his whole body?”Set in the Song of Seasons universe, JJJ fantasize about Mark before he joins their relationship.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: The HPA AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600114
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107
Collections: GOT7 Hyungline Poly Agenda





	Do you think Mark would...?

**Author's Note:**

> • Hello and welcome to another episode of the Got7 Hyungline Poly Agenda!  
>   
> • You can read this without the first instalment, but The Feels come across better if you start with that one OuO/

It’s a lazy evening, the best kind, that the three of them spend in Jackson’s enormous bed, naked and cuddling with no real purpose other than to bask in the intimacy between them. Curious fingers roam over familiar planes of broad chests without urgency, legs intertwine, lips connect with lips and caress over sensitive skin. Jaebeom feels in heaven like this, head resting on Jackson’s shoulder, half draped over him, stealing soft kisses from Jinyoung’s plump lips who mirrors him lying on Jackson’s other side. 

Jackson buries his hand in the messy hair on the back of Jaebeom’s head, twirling the long locks around his finger, a privilege he’s envied from Jinyoung for so long and so noisily - the memory of it makes Jaebeom smile. Cradled in the arms of his lovers, Jaebeom thinks he could write complete symphonies about warmth and comfort and the overflowing love he feels for both of them.

Jaebeom is too busy drawing mindless patterns on Jackson’s chest to really acknowledge the way Jinyoung’s fingers dance up and down his spine, gradually trailing lower and lower, lulling his suspicion, until they slide between his buttcheeks to play with his hole, rubbing on the furled muscle before dipping in shallowly. Jaebeom gasps quietly, raising his eyes to find Jinyoung smiling at him innocently. He doesn’t tell Jinyoung to stop, so Jinyoung doesn’t.

They are used to Jackson blurting out whatever comes to his mind regardless of the situation, sometimes saying highly inappropriate filth in public and sometimes the cutest things during sex. It’s one of his most alluring features, and Jaebeom is not surprised when he speaks up out of the blue, but what he chooses to say this time tilts the axis of Jaebeom’s world.

“Do you guys think Mark shaves? You know, like, his whole body?” There’s honest wonder in Jackson’s voice, like he doesn’t even know what he’s doing, like he doesn’t notice the way Jaebeom’s body seizes up at the mental image. Maybe he really doesn’t.

“Oh, come on, Jackson, seriously” Jaebeom tries to mask his surging arousal with disapproval, and Jackson mutters a ‘sorry’.

Jinyoung reads Jaebeom like an open book though, of course. There's no way to hide his expression from him, and there's especially no way to hide the sudden vice grip of his hole as he clenches around Jinyoung’ fingers involuntarily.

“No, no, Jackson, please go on, I’m intrigued!” Jinyoung grins at Jaebeom, raising a brow in a cheeky twitch, and Jaebeom knows he has lost.

“I think he does” Jackson continues. "With all those flashy clothes he wears on the catwalk, I think he has to. Do you remember that black silk outfit from a few weeks ago? All that flowing material and yet he was practically naked…"

Jaebeom whimpers at the thought. He remembers clearly, he fantasized about Mark in those clothes more than he cares to admit. The contrast between the dark silk and his porcelain skin, the cold determination on his face, the power in his steps… all making Jaebeom jealous of the runway for being walked over by him. 

Jaebeom presses his crotch against Jackson's hipbone, searching friction. He’s fully hard now, getting more aroused by the minute. Jackson only catches up with the situation then. "Oh."

"Oh" Jinyoung agrees, angling his face up to plant a few wet kisses on Jackson's neck, whispering something in his ear. Jaebeom's stomach does a backflip at that. He can't catch the words, but he's familiar with their antics enough to squirm in anticipation.

Jackson nods and wiggles out from under them. He pushes Jaebeom into Jinyoung's arms, who welcomes him with a deep kiss, tongues sliding together in a familiar dance. Jinyoung's fingers slipped free from him due to Jackson moving around and Jaebeom is not too happy about it, but at least this way Jinyoung can cup his nape to keep him close, a gesture Jaebeom associates with safety and feeling wanted. Some of the tension of embarrassment leaves his body with a sigh.

He hears the night drawer closing. Jackson settles behind him, reaching around him to slide his fingers across his stomach, up to his chest, targeting one of his nipples.

"I bet Mark's skin is just as smooth as that silk outfit" Jackson murmurs right next to his ear, his hot breath raising goosebumps all over Jaebeom's arms. "You thought about it, didn't you, love?"

Jinyoung pulls back from the kiss to add his own thoughts to the fantasy. "Imagine how your tongue would just slide on his soft skin. Would you lick him all over?" 

Oh, he would, he would run his tongue over every square inch of Mark's skin. His long neck, the inside of his elbow, between his fingers, the back of his knee, in his navel, behind his balls...

Jaebeom nods with a deep sigh. Jinyoung rewards him with a brush of lips on his jaw before wandering lower, grazing his teeth on the side of his neck. “You’re being awfully quiet, hyung, but don’t worry, we’ll get you talking soon. No reason to be shy, it’s just us.”

Being called out like this doesn’t help Jaebeom’s nervousness one bit, he feels his face burn with a blush. Just as Jinyoung wanted, probably.

"I'm sure he would taste so good, too, hm, hyung?" Jackson asks, emphasising his words with a curl of his tongue along the shell of Jaebeom’s ear. "You wouldn't be able to get enough." 

"You would eat him up, wouldn't you, Jaebeomie, leaving marks all over his flawless skin like this." Jinyoung proceeds to suck a hickey at the base of his neck. Jaebeom mewls, almost feeling the small blood vessels breaking under his skin, turning the spot deep red under Jinyoung's lips. His cock twitches against Jinyoung's abdomen. 

Jackson caresses Jinyoung’s face and Jaebeom smiles at the sight of the younger nuzzling into his palm. How can someone look so cute while being an insufferable tease is a mystery. 

Jackson reaches up, two of his fingers caressing along the outline of Jaebeom's lips, asking for entrance. He accepts them eagerly, sucking them into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around them. Jackson shuffles closer to him, with his chest against Jaebeom’s back, the hard line of his erection digging into the base of his spine.

“You would go down on him, right? I bet even his cock is pretty, smooth and pink and wet. You would swallow him up, love, wouldn’t you, take him down your throat…”

Jaebeom moans around Jackson’s fingers, sucking them harder, swallowing instinctively as they reach deeper, a poor imitation of how he would handle Mark in his mouth.

“Do you think Mark would return the favor?” Jinyoung interjects between kisses that he litters Jaebeom’s chest with. Jaebeom kind of wants to answer, but isn’t willing to let go of Jackson’s fingers yet.

“Oh yes, definitely” Jackson replies in his stead enthusiastically. ”I think he would start out nice and slow, kissing you… Those lips, God… You thought about his lips, too, haven’t you? How full they are, how plump, how red… How you could just bite them for hours? How he’d whimper against you?”

Jaebeom can almost hear it, the way Mark’s sweet, deep voice would turn high on a whine. He bites down on Jackson’s fingers, hips surging forward, hoping to find some relief for his achingly hard cock in the friction against Jinyoung skin.

“Or maybe…” Jackson continues, ”Maybe you’d be the one whimpering against him? Maybe he’d be biting all over you… You like that, don’t you, getting marked up all pretty? He’s got the teeth for it…” 

Jaebeom can hear the smile in Jackson’s voice when Jinyoung bites his collarbone. They exchange a look and Jinyoung leans up, kissing Jackson over Jaebeom’s shoulder, a brush of his lips against his that intends to be quick and chaste, but Jackson chases after his mouth, turning the kiss heavy and intense. Jaebeom can only see them from the corner of his eye, but the wet noises of their makeout right next to his ear send another wave of arousal through him. He whines around Jackson’s fingers.

When they part, Jackson uses his arm around Jaebeom to pull him backwards, to rest against his chest more horizontally. He nudges his knee between Jaebeom’s, lifting his leg to spread him open, giving Jinyoung more room as he trails down on his body.

“He’s got the teeth and the lips… beautiful thick lips, you ever wonder how they’d feel around you? Just close your eyes and imagine, love” Jackson says. Jaebeom whimpers because he loves watching Jinyoung, but he obeys for the sake of the fantasy. “Would he tease you with just the tip of his tongue like Jinyoung likes to?”

Jinyoung does exactly that, licking the underside of Jaebeom’s cock upwards from the base, circling the tip a few times before prodding his slit with his tongue. The sensation is almost too much after the barely there touches he got until now, and Jaebeom has to concentrate hard not to buck up. He can’t stay completely still though. Jinyoung digs his fingers into his thigh to hold him down.

“Would he suck you sloppy and slow?” Jackson ponders. Jinyoung follows his words, sinking his mouth around Jaebeom, but Jaebeom sees Mark behind his eyelids, puffy, red lips glistening with saliva, mischief in his eyes as he would look up at him. “Or deep and harsh? Would you hold onto his hair while he lets you fuck his face?”

Jaebeom reaches down, tangling his fingers in Jinyoung’s soft hair, not pulling, just holding on, rolling his hips up, shoving deeper into his mouth. Jinyoung’s throat works around him and the massaging thighness leaves Jaebeom gasping for air. He has to look, he can't miss the sight of Jinyoung doing this, however good the fantasy of Mark is. Jinyoung is so pretty like this, plump lips stretched around him, spit dripping from the corner of his mouth, eyes closed in concentration. Jackson swallows and goes silent for a while. Jaebeom knows watching Jinyoung affects Jackson, too. His cock is dripping against Jaebeom’s backside, rubbing on him in small circles.

All too soon but just before the pleasure threatens to overwhelm him, Jinyoung removes Jaebeom’s hand from his hair and pulls back to brush his lips against the side of his cock in a line of moist kisses down to base, soothing him with featherlight kisses while he calms down a bit. Jackson doesn’t miss a beat with the narration.

“Or would he tell you to keep your hands off, and you’d listen, like the good boy we all know you are?” Jackson pulls his fingers from Jaebeom’s mouth, sliding a hand around and down between his legs, picking up the teasing Jinyoung dropped when they started moving around. Jaebeom wants those elegant, wet fingers in him, but Jackson keeps him waiting, just massaging his fingers up and down his crack, against his taint and around his rim without penetrating him.

“Would you stay still for him, if he said so? Stay still while he fingers you? He’s got such beautiful long fingers, too, they could reach so deep inside you... How many fingers, hyung? How many would you want him to use?”

“More” Jaebeom breathes, subtly shaking. Jinyoung abandons his groin completely now, nipping at his thigh instead, his playful, sharp teeth just as teasing as Jackson’s lazy fingers. 

“How many, love?” Jackson stills his fingers, making it clear that he won’t go further until Jaebeom gives him what he wants. Something in Jaebeom breaks.

“Three, fuck, Jackson, give me three, please?”

“Me? We’re not talking about me now, are we” Jackson chuckles, more amused than cruel, still not satisfied. Jaebeom feels his body thumming with anticipation.

“Fu - fuck you both, just…” 

“Aww, we’re trying to” Jackson laughs, kissing Jaebeom’s sweaty temple even as he withdraws his fingers. Jinyoung stops, too, looking up at him, eyes warm but mouth set in a firm, commanding line. Jaebeom whimpers and gives in completely.

“M… okay, Mark… three fingers, please I want at least three of his fingers…”

“That’s it, hyung, good” Jackson beams, and Jaebeom shudders with relief as he complies. His fingers are dripping with lube now, sliding into him smoothly one by one. “I’m sure he’d like hearing that, too… Sure he’d like you asking for it, begging for it… Maybe he’d even reward you for being so good?” 

Jackson plunges his fingers deeper, the stretch burning a bit, but Jaebeom wants more. Unexpectedly, Jinyoung’s hot and wet tongue brushes against Jackson’s fingers and his rim, startling both of them. Jackson recovers quickly enough, though.

“Do you think Mark would lick you here, just like this? Play around with his fingers and his mouth? Or do you want him to eat you out, properly? Spread you all wide open and fuck you with his tongue?”

Jinyoung hums, halting his actions to look up at Jaebeom again, and Jaebeom is quicker to realize now that he’s not off the hook yet, he still has to answer.

“I…” he starts, arousal slowly overriding the last traces of embarrassment. “Just… just play…”

“Ohh, I’m sure he’d love to play with you for hours, hyung” Jackson smiles, removing his fingers. He kisses Jaebeom’s shoulder, his neck, his jaw, to calm him, pull him back a little. “Kiss and bite and lick you all over, but just barely, so you’d be on edge and ready to burst by the time he’s had enough…”

Jaebeom feels on that edge already, body trembling. He tries to reach down to touch his leaking cock, but Jackson intercepts his hand, intertwining their fingers over Jaebeom's heart. "Not yet, love."

Jaebeom shakes, trying to take deep breaths. There are fingers on his face, caressing his brow, brushing his sweaty hair back soothingly. He opens his eyes to find Jinyoung eye level again. He settled back in front of Jaebeom, leaving a good few inches between their bodies as he strokes himself lazily. Jaebeom wants to touch him but Jackson distracts him by biting his earlobe, making his eyes slip closed again.

“Maybe Mark would just turn you on your back and climb right on top, all impatient and turned on by how good you’ve been… Wouldn’t be able to wait any more, would want you right now… Do you want him too, hyung?”

“Yes, god, yes, I want him, want him so bad…”

“How, hyung? How do you want him? Want him to let you fuck him? Ride you real good and slow while you hold onto those sharp, slim little hips, huh?” Jackson continues, letting go of his hands to nudge Jaebeom’s leg higher, hooking it over Jinyoung’s hips before slicking himself up and positioning his cock against Jaebeom’s rim. “Or maybe… maybe you’d want him to fuck you? Hm, is that what you want?”

“Yes!” Jaebeom almost cries as he feels Jackson’s cock drive into him, finally, finally. He presses back against him immediately, wanting Jackson deeper, wanting him to move. Jackson complies, sticky palm landing on Jaebeom’s hipbone to steady them both. Their position doesn’t allow a fast pace, but it’s better like this anyway, Jackson's deep thrusts matching the drawn out teasing, ushering Jaebeom towards ecstasy slowly but unstoppably.

“Would you let him have his way with you? Fuck you fast and deep till your head spins?” Jackson is getting breathless but he seems determined to keep the fantasy going, and Jaebeom adores him for it. “Shoving your legs up, bending you in half? Is that what you want, love?”

Jaebeom shakes his head.

“Want him… on all fours… fucking me from behind” he gasps out between thrusts. Jinyoung moans out loud and Jackson’s hips stutter. They must not have expected a confession like this, but Jaebeom is past the point where he cares about inhibitions.

“Yeah? From behind, huh? Wanna feel how much force that beautiful little body has? You said he did martial arts, didn’t you? I bet he’s all strong… Bet he could fuck you so hard you’d forget everything else, forget your own name…"

Jaebeom already feels the edges of his sanity unravelling, he doesn't know if he could take much more teasing.

"Would you want to keep him for yourself, for the first time?" Jinyoung asks suddenly. Jaebeom blinks at him. It's not a fair question. A part of Jaebeom, a competitive and very possessive part of him wants to do that, but he also doesn't want Jinyoung and Jackson to feel left out or neglected, ever, even in theory. He whines in protest, brows furrowed, earning a smile from Jinyoung. "Would you want us to be there, too, then?" 

“Yes, want you there…”

“How would you want us?” Jinyoung prods further. Jaebeom tries to think about it but his brain doesn’t seem to work properly anymore. He can’t handle more. He needs to come.

“Jinyoung-ah, touch me... please..." Bringing his arm around his back and looping his calf around Jinyoung's thigh, Jaebeom attempts to pull him closer, but Jinyoung doesn’t budge. 

"Do you think Mark would touch you? Take you in his palm, wrap his long fingers around you? Help you over the edge as he fucks you?"

Jaebeom moans, his walls contracting around Jackson’s cock. He’s so close.

"Jinyoung" Jackson grunts in warning and Jaebeom is grateful. He could come just like this, just from Jackson's cock, but he wants Jinyoung, too, wants all of them connected.

Jinyoung gives in, his face soft as he snuggles closer in his hug, fitting his cock against Jaebeom’s and closing his fingers around both of them. "You know what, I think he would" he purrs, “because you’re so good.” 

"Close your eyes, love. Close your eyes and think of Mark" Jackson reminds him and Jaebeom does. 

"I bet he has such a perfect aim, too. I think he would hit all your sensitive spots with every... single... thrust..." Jinyoung’s voice is barely more than a whisper now, slowing his speech to match every word to Jackson's thrusts. He takes his hand from between them to place it on Jackson's hip instead, urging him on silently. Jackson understands, picks up the pace a bit, every movement jolting them against each other. Jinyoung presses closer to Jaebeom still, rubbing off on him in the same rhythm. 

Jaebeom can’t take it anymore. His nails dig into the skin on Jinyoung’s back, his hips bucking back and forth between his lovers, each movement taking him higher, the pleasure in his groin overbrewing.

“Come for him, love” Jackson grunts in his ear and that’s all it takes. “Come for Mark...”

Jaebeom cries Mark’s name as the surge of euphoria overtakes him, his whole body locking up in tension before it relaxes in pulses, leaving him panting. Jackson follows him a few moments later, muffling his shout in Jaebeom’s shoulder, pushing into him a few more times before stopping.

As soon as he can move, Jaebeom wiggles a hand between him and Jinyoung to bring him off, too. He can’t rest peacefully until they are all satisfied. Jinyoung doesn’t need much, spilling on his fingers just a minute later with a deep sigh.

They all stay motionless for a while. They should clean up and eat dinner soon, but for the moment, they are all content like this, held close in a tangle of limbs, breathing as one. Jaebeom thinks maybe he should feel ashamed for his greed, for wanting more when he already has everything, but he doesn’t. Jinyoung and Jackson are nothing but supportive about this, completely on board with embracing one more person into their relationship. They are complete as three, but still there is room for more. They all have so much love to give. Jaebeom really hopes this thing with Mark works out well and soon they can be four.

It’s Jinyoung who breaks the silence in the end.

“Bring him home, hyung. When he’s ready… bring him home.”

**Author's Note:**

> • you can find us on Twitter: [Ellie](https://twitter.com/ythurielle), [Beau](https://twitter.com/hongbubs)  
> • join us or at least give us prompts for more hyungline content [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GOT7_hyungline_poly_agenda) OuO/


End file.
